The Ends
by Anonymous Whatchamacallit
Summary: Dying. What can it be. What will the end be for all of the flock members. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. T for my paranoia. First FF. What can I say? Yell at me for doing something wrong if wished. Flock characters may be OOC. Oh yeah. There is a bonus for Jeb's death. Really little bit of FAX. Like. One sentence.
1. Max

I was dying. Fang was here and it is okay. We were in a cave so close to mom's house yet so far away. I was sick. I was- what's with the "I was"'s gosh. I was thinking about my last words, should I say something:

a. Cliche

b. Dramatic

c. Max-like

d. Boring

e. Random

I chose C. What should I say? I got it. What if I say it and I don't die? Highly unlikely, loosing a lot of blood and getting sick is a big no-no in the medical world. The reason we're not going to the hospital is because everytime I get held by Fang to go, I throw up because of the rocking. It's not a pretty scene for the people below us. I was sweating and shivering. Fang built a fire and put the kids to sleep. Iggy didn't sleep because he was "looking"- as much looking goes for a blind guy- after me with Fang. Iggy was wetting a cloth and putting it over the fire to humidify the air. Fang, wiping the sweat away.

"Max, do you want me to go to Dr. M and ask her to come here or something?"

I froze. My body was moving involuntarily. The pain was excruciating. The pain shot from my head down to my stomach. I turned away into the bushes and threw up. Fang turned me over again and wiped my mouth and he didn't even hide the worry coursing through him. Iggy came over with a cup of water. I shakily washed my mouth. My stomach was churning as if it had anything to churn. It kept on going for a few seconds and it stopped. I visiblly relaxed but then my head started to pound and I screeched. Fang and Iggy jumped. I closed my eyes and whimpered. In the darkness Fang and Iggy whispered.

"Iggy, we have to get Dr. Martinez and fast."  
"It might be... Okay."  
"Can you go over to her and bring her fast?"  
"To save... Okay"

I heard rustling and the distant beat of wings. Fang dragged a wet cloth over my forehead. The pain disappeared and I heard few movements. Angel's voice broke the dreaded silence. I opened my eyes.

"Max?"

The world was fading. Iggy just came back, he was fast.

"Dr.M's coming in five minutes."  
"Max is not going to last longer," Angel was sobbing out waking up the others.  
"Angel. Don't talk like that," Fang said in a hopeless voice.  
"Angel what's wrong? What's happening? Max isn't better right?" Nudge ranted out the endless questions  
"Max? Max? What's wrong with you? I trusted you not to leave us?" Gazzy was angry.

The fire was going out, or it wasn't and my light was fading.  
"MAX! Don't think like that please!" Angel shouted. Fang winced and Nudge and Gazzy was crying, Iggy was sitting there as if waiting for something to come along to make this better. I guess Angel just sent my thoughts out. It was fading again. Angel's bright curls of blond was turning brown, Fang's face was blurry, Iggy's hope was fading, Gazzy's blue eyes were clouding, Nudge's talking mouth was a blurr. I'm losing my senses. I couldn't hear it was all deafened with a shrill note. Iggy jumped up and shouted something. _Dr. M's here._ Angel's thought rang through my head above the ringing. I was numb. I couldn't feel the warmth of the fire the gentle hand of Fang over mine and the feeling of my aching head. My eyes gave out, but I kept breathing, my breath came out in gasps and the flicker of light of the scene of Mom hastily checking me. The scene flickered again and I blacked out. My breathing choked itself out and tears rolled out of my eyes. Bye world it was nice being an Avian-American. The last thing I felt was the slight pressure on my lips before I went.


	2. Fang

I was hiding my pain I admit it. I could feel the poison seeping into my bloodstream. The skin was turning green. I jerked the sleeve down. I was glad that I could block my mind. Sure it took years to do it, but it was worth it. I hated being a burden. You can never lean on someone for too long, they can snap, just like Jeb. Jeb, I hated him. Why can't life be simple, just Max, the flock and me. I learned my lesson the first time, don't need to another time. I gritted my teeth. God, why couldn't I have power's like immunity to poison rather than invisibility. It doesn't help a lot, especially in a case in this. I'm glad we were hiking for once rather than flying. If I drop out of the sky again, that's more of a burden. I love Max. She never is a burden, she's beautiful, and she deserves the care she gets. Me, I'm different. I never deserve this life where everyone loves me. Max loves me. I don't get it. What does she find in me? Angel loves me. Gazzy loves me. I'm not sure if Iggy loves me… Aww shoot. I looked at my hands. The flesh was turning gray. I stuffed it in the pockets of the wind breaker. The poison was spreading, closer to my heart. I jerked up the sleeve quickly. Sure enough, there was a web of green lines. I rubbed at them and snatched the sleeve down.  
"Fang? Are you okay? Your jaws they're clenched." Max stops walking and walks towards me, she traces my jaw with a worried look on her face. It was cute scrunched up. The pain pulsed, I grunted. _I do not want to be a burden. I do not want to be a burden. I do no-  
_"Max! There's something wrong with Fang! His arm! His arm!" Angel shouts and tears roll down her cheeks. Don't cry my princess… The world goes dizzy. I felt myself fall on my knees. The pain was pulsing and the air was filled with the rip of the cloth of my jacket. I shivered with the sudden blow of autumn air. I felt tear drops on my arm. I look over and see Max crying. I wipe them away with my live hand.

"It's okay. It's okay." I whisper. She whimpers and forces me to lay down on the ground. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy comes running over.  
"Oh my gosh! Fang! What happened to you? Was it the gun thingy? The one you blocked for Max? The dart?! The green one?! Why didn't you say anything! Why, Fang? Do you WANT to die?" Nudge wails. Iggy listening to the commotion comes over. He skims over the skin on my hand.  
"Found it. How far does it reach? The poison?"  
" Umm… Iggy. All the way up his arm. Is that a bad thing? Is Fang gonna die? Don't leave me Fang!" Gazzy was crying, my soldier. Nudge was weeping on Iggy's back. Ah, typicall. Guy's I'll be fine, just worry about my Max. I'm not worth it. The pain pulsed again. I gripped the earth in pain. Max ripped off my shirt. She gasped. Probably not that bad. The pain was more diffened and the world darkened five shades. My queen, she's disappearing. No. I was dying. How had I just realized now.  
"I love you, Max. I love you guys all. I'm sorry."  
Then the world disappeared.


	3. Iggy

The world was always dark. I wanted to see. My greed over my salvation… How logical. I always sounded perverted just because I wanted to see girls. I saw only guys before my sight went away. I always wondered what girls looked like and I knew the only girls in my life were pretty. Fang told me. He had his mark on Max and I… I don't have anyone and I was searching for one. The perfect one. My offers were only perverted and Max called me a sexist pig. I was, I admit. For one reason, to find the perfect one. So it was the middle of the night when I decided that I would go to the School and find my eyes back. To get my sight back. They had welcomed me with open arms. I relaxed after two hours of hospitality, sure it still smelled bad , but I was here for a reason.  
"I'm here to get my sight back, sir."

"Ah. Yes. You know there will be a price to pay," the guy said with a… a British accent.

"I am aware of that." _No duh. _I felt himself nod and he gently maneuvered me to a room, I touched the wall. It was white, typical. I felt him laying me down on to a metal table and I felt him insert a needle into me. The world was getting dizzy and I slipped into unconsciousness.

The bright light pained me. AGH! I lifted my hands up to block it out. The shadow appeared. I opened my eyelids. The light was bright. I could see. I smiled. Of course, it worked, but I remembered the words, you have a price to pay. I flew out, free. The white coats watched me, but no one moved to stop me. I looked around. The green of the trees were refreshing, the white twinkles in the sky was burning bright against the not-so-black-but-dark-blue sky. The moon had a yellow tinge against the white. The twinkling multi-colored lights below were beautiful. I never saw anything more fascinating. Every single particle of dirt, every wrinkle in the barks of the trees, the craters in the moon, the fascinating cracks in the buildings sweeping by, I saw myself reflected in the dark windows of the old red buildings. I was pale, not café, brown like Nudge, not tanned like Max, not olive like Fang, not rosy like Angle, not dirty white like Gazzy, I was my own color. My hair was a rusty red color more orange, my own color. My eyes were vibrant blue, my own color. I was tall, I knew that before. I admit I looked… Vanilla. I like vanilla and vanilla has colors too, so I'm proud to have my colors. I swept across the night sky until I reached the flocks cave. I hate to admit, but I had to close my eyes to find the way. I looked at every single flock members with great detail. Angel was the first girl, Nudge my first pre-teen, Max my first teen. I looked at Fang and Gazzy too. Gazzy, my pyro was going to be surprised. How could I sleep, when I could see? I couldn't bear closing my eyes, back to darkness, but I had to. In order to surprise the flock, I had to sleep, so after minutes of debating, I fell asleep.

The first morning light woke me up. I opened my eyes wide and closed my eyes so I could pretend I was blind. It was easy, navigating around. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was red. Were tears red? When I started feeling colors, blood was red and tears were clear. Wait a minute… Blood was red?! I was crying blood! What was wrong with the surgery?! Had something gone wrong! I racked my brain. Oh. Right. There was a price to pay  
and it was my tears of blood! This is it! What was I thinking?!

"Iggy are you okay? You're crying red stuff. Is it blood? What happened to you? Oh my gosh! You're eyes they're blue! They're blue! I mean it was always blue, but this time it's vibrant blue! Oh my gosh! Can you see? Can you see? Why are you crying red stuff!" I watched in fascination as Nudge's chocolate lips moved. It was fast. With the loud noise emitting from her mouth, eventually the whole flock surrounded me. Max was crying with joy, Gazzy was inspecting my eye thoroughly, Fang was smiling gently. He was smiling! Okay, this must be a big deal. Angel was standing there, mouth open. Shoot. I forgot. She read minds. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Ugh!  
"Everyone, step back."

Everyone froze and they stepped back as Angel commanded them. Angel came forward and inspected my eyes like a doctor. I could see every single freckle on her face. She stepped back and her eyes widened. Fang stiffened as Max's face contorted from a smile to a frown and Nudge gasped and Gazzy… He looked broken, staring at me with eyes that mirrored his hurt. Yes, you guessed it. Angel told the story, everything to them. The secret I was trying to keep, but lost. I shrunk as much as I could and I cried. I cried. My tears were red and I could see them through the blurry vision. I was losing blood and fast. I never thought about what those scientists wanted, they wanted my life. They wanted my life by making me cry and lose blood. The longer I cried, the longer the flock stood frozen, the dizzier I got. I was blacking out and losing me sight. Nudge and Gazzy unfroze. They ran over to me. They started yelling at me to stop crying. Max realizing what was happening, ran over to me and started to wipe away my tears and started to sob, not wanting a flock member to die, even it was a broken one. I could see why Fang liked her. She was strong. Angel and Fang moved slowly towards me and tried to stop me from crying too. I couldn't. My blood supply ran out and I fell limp in the arms of my loved ones I betrayed. I knew I would stay forever in hell crying my river of blood.


	4. Nudge

We were amidst a fight with the Eraser robots. I admit they were a bit creepier than normal. Every punch, every kick I made they repeated Max's name - over and over again, incorrectly. Every limb/robotic material that fell, their glowing LED eyes grew dimmer and dimmer. The sky was soon cleared of their existent and it was us the flock. I just HAD to say this.

"OMG! Did you see that? There was like fifty million Eraser clones before but there are like none! Isn't that cool?! OMG! That explosion was awesome!"

A dark shadow loomed over me. The flock was staring at me. _NUDGE! RUN! _Angel had spoken. _NUDGE! FLY!_ I sped away before you can say hippopotomonstrosesquipedali ophobia (it's the fear of long words). I mean it's ironic. Ah. Shoot. My arm! It feels like its flying out of the socket. My wings! It's going to snap! Going to snap! Pain shot up my spine. I writhed in pain. No duh. My breathe came in gasps. Max and Fang had sped up to the overly large Eraser clone. It's hot musky breathe caused shivers up my neck. I kicked and thrashed, but nothing seemed to help. Angel tried to get to its mind. I could see it. It was a robot, a machine with no mind. The Eraser should be tired by now, but it wasn't it wasn't losing battery life. Sharp pain shot across my arms and wings. My body was twisted. I felt the consciousness of me fade away. I still thrashed for some reason the grip loosened, and it was enough. I shot away, but my wings gave away. The whistling of the wind muted my scream. Iggy was tracing my scream down as the rest was fighting it with no hope. He grabbed my hand. He pounded his wings up and we rose, level to the rest of the flock. My wings, they were broken. It was as if my arms and my legs were broken. The pain was unbearable. I was shaking in pain. Whimpers were filling the air, it was mine. The eraser charged at me, why me? I squeezed my eyes shut so hard, that tears were squeezing out of my eyes. I felt my arms being snatched up and my neck was gripped hard. My life was oozing out as my breathe was coming out like I had an asthma attack. So this was what it felt like dying. My body went limp. My heart's beating was slowing down. Bye, world of my passions... Bye, flock. Bye. Bye. Bye.


	5. Gazzy

I had to find somewhere to hide them! Somewhere! Aha! There it is! The stream was running past a cove of rocks. There was a gap, a small gap. I was lucky the gap was big enough to fit the bomb box. Mission accomplished! Iggy's going to be so proud of me. Max is going to be angry… oh well. There was a rustling in the bush. I guessed it was a rabbit. I turned back to stashing the box in to the hole. A stick cracked, I turned around but nothing but a bunny rabbit was there. The bunny looked awkward. The movements were stiff and robotic. It was slow. I wanted the bunny to show Angel. Angel would probably love it more and ditch that annoying dog! Total snores in his sleep! AND he talks! I have to get that bunny. It was so fluffy and brown! I ran after it. I was pretending to be chasing after the enemy spies.

"Captain Terror speaking. Do you copy? Over and out." I imitated a walkie-talkie crackling.  
" Copy that. 10-4. Over and out." I said in Fang's voice.  
"What's you handle? Over and out."  
"Fang. What's you 20? Over and out."  
"Candy land. Over the mountains. Got your ears on? Over and Out."  
"Roger That. Over and Out." The bunny had stopped in the middle of a flower field. I have to show this to Nudge. She's going to die. The bunny rabbit twisted its head and it broke apart.

Its head fell off, and it split in two. The body was fractioned into quarters and it's quarters were rocking on the ground. I stared at the gears in the inside. I freaked. It was a trap! It was a trap! I jumped up into the air and flew my best to the camp. A hook clawed over my left leg. It was dragging me down. I was right over the river. No. No! The rope was binding me down to the ground. Five erasers were there. Oh gosh! Two was holding the wire crank and the rest were cracking their knuckles grinning like a mad dog. Oh wait, they were mad dogs… he he. They lunged. I swept out of the way. I win! The eraser smacked its head on the rocks and fell unconscious. The other pounced on me and I backed away. This was too easy. The last of the three pounced towards me. I backed away. The eraser was standing on the rocks triumphantly. What? Oh.

I was about to slip off of the mossy rock into the river. They had outsmarted me. At least one was unconscious. Back to the point, the only thing that held me was the wire. I decided then, to use my mimicry.

In the voice of the Eraser I said, "Pull him in." It didn't work. I did a dog whistle from the forest. No response except for the cranking of the wire. Were they immune? I looked carefully at their ears. They had earplugs. The school had prepared them to kill me. Why me? Why? Why? The Eraser lunged for me throat and he pounded my head against the rocks. I felt my eyes lolling up. Bye, world. I didn't even get to see the flock when I- the wire snapped and I fell into the river, with no ability to say good bye to my family.

Third person POV

The blood was running down the river. Angel screeched.  
"He's dead! He's dead! They killed him!"  
"No, it's okay. It's probably only the blood of—" Max had tried to reassure Angel, but something caught in the corner of her eye. The body of Gazzy was drifting down stream and the blood was erupting from his head. Max fetched his body out of the water. She tried not to believe that he was dead. Her little trooper… Her little trooper. It can't be. But it was.


	6. Angel

I was in New York again. Alone. Max and the Flock were sleeping in the hotel. I couldn't sleep. It normally happens. I listen into some bystander's head.

_Ice cream. I want some more, but my Chihuahuas would eat it all and then get sick and then go to the vet and then I would have to pay for the fee and then I would lose like twenty five hundred dollars because I have like fifty Chihuahuas and then the ice-cream won't be worth it anymore. Am I lying to myself? OOOH! Peanuts!_

That kid was... like Nudge but a bit slower... Let's see. Oh that kid. I wonder what he's thinking.

_The girl looks lost. I mean she is staring at me like some psycho. She looks like she's extracting information from me. I wonder is there something on my face. I wouldn't care anyway... No I would. Let's ask her. No... Don't, she would be freaked out. Should I?_

Typical. I sigh and shake my head. I scan through the sea of voices again and I decide to fly back. I walk into an alley way. Hmmm... Let's see. I spot the fire escape and I climb onto the roof. The roof was vacant and the voices were far off. No one was here. Safe and sound.

_Yessssss... Commmme cllllooooossseeerrrr liittttlllle gurrrl_

Huh? Strange. I must be delusional. I'm finally going crazy, as Max would put it as. I turned quickly to see if anyone was following me almost hobbling off of the ladder, but the only thing I could hear was the clanking of the ladders banging together. I climb up quickly, for I had gotten my paranoia from Max and Fang. I reach the roof and pant heavily and I quickly run across the roof to take off, but I trip. I trip over a large something. A large something that wet and sticky and warm it was heavy. I kneel towards it and held up the sticky substance on the something and held it up to the city lights. Blood. Wet and sticky blood. Recently bled blood. I check the arm's pulse. Nothing, Zero, Nein, Non, Nothing. I could hear the large footsteps pounding behind me. I u and a up into the air and start flapping my wings, the rush of the air relieves me. I elevated two feet until something grabs my foot and pulls me down.

"Hello, Sweetie. It was nice meeting you."

I hissed. I broke into the captor's head.

_Sweetie. Come and get me! Come and get me. Try and kill me, Sweetie. Try and control me like your puppets, Sweetie. I know your secrets. I know your deepest fears and I can make them come true. I will not kill you, but YOU will kill yourself… as in suicide. I am your puppet, Sweetie. Try and control me. Try. Just try._

His grin gleamed in the city lights. I scrunched my eyebrows together. How did he know? How? How!? How had he known about me? Answers! I want answers. I screamed. Thoughts were filling my head. It was loud and it was piercing my eardrums. How? I don't know. A loud static noise filled my head. My sight got lost. I felt my ears numb. I screamed, but couldn't hear it.

_Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. HELP! Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. HELP! Whisper._ _Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Someone help me. Mommy help me. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Stop! Kicking me! Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. She hurt me. Please believe me. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Mommy I love you. Why don't you love me? Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Why are you calling me fat? I understand that I am and I lost twenty pounds for you. I stopped eating and now I am dying and you're still calling me fat? Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Help. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper. Whisper._

Pain was all I listened to. My heart ached. I felt my knees slumped over. My captor's foot kicked my body down to the ground. Why? I can't help. I can't help. I CAN"T HELP! Wails of help from various people cried out. I felt the tears come by the gallon. I wished myself to die. I wished myself to die.

"I wish I can die."

I whispered to myself in my head and I felt all the connection from me to my soul disappears in a crunch and the lights were out.


End file.
